


The Chronicles of Kaleigh

by EchoesofMemory



Series: I Open My Eyes and See [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Artificially made children, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fix-it fic, I added two more, I changed the relationships, M/M, Multi, My oops, Science, There will probably be more, eventual portal traveling, i know i'm scared too, more than likely infrequent updates, new jaegers, no one dies, okay, semi-clones, semi-slow build, the breach is a weak point in the universe, the last four characters are OCs, there are smart people in this fic, whups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoesofMemory/pseuds/EchoesofMemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//ON HIATUS//</p><p>After discovering the Breach is not closed permanently, the Jaeger pilots agree to donate their genes to help create a new generation of pilots. After six months, they are given the newly created children and are told to raise them. Chaos insues.</p><p>~~~</p><p>First story up on this site! It's probably going to be an incredibly slow build, and I'll go ahead and apologize for any delays in updating.</p><p>Go ahead and leave me comments with children you'd like to see. I just want to request that you don't cross pairings. :/</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim, I just own the genetic children-clones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The True Nature of the Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look, plot!

The Breach has been closed for six months when they get the news. All of them - the Kaidanovskys, the Weis, the Hansens, the Beckets, Pentecost, Mako - are in various stages of recovery. Sasha, Aleksis, Hu, Cheung, and Jin are the farthest along. Both pilots and Jaegers had survived the event, though it was close, with all but Sasha and Jin falling into comas, and even they were seriously injured. Herc had joined the sidelines, grumbling over his arm, broken in three places.

Mako had come out of the mission to close the Breach with a few bruises, and scars matching Raleigh's. Raleigh himself had a slight case of radiation poisoning and slight brain damage due to lack of oxygen. It made his memory a little fuzzy, but it was already improving. Over 30% of the total bones in Chuck's body had been broken. He was in a medically induced coma. Stacker had made it out, but not before being exposed to a minute amount of Kaiju Blue. Rather than having a negative effect on him, it had reacted strangely to the residual radiation in his body, both being cancelled out. He, too, had only bruises to show for it.

When he woke, Raleigh nearly had a heart attack - Yancy was at his bedside, staring at him in surprise. He hadn't died, just lost his memory, and a major part of his motor capabilities. His mind was still sharp, and seeing his little brother on TV and caused a memory surge and a blackout. When he woke three days later, he remembered everything.

They celebrated when everyone was relatively awake (Cherno's pilots, Crimson's pilots, and Chuck were heavily sedated) and life settled down. Part of the agreement made when the PPDC was set up was that it, and all staff and pilots, were out of international influence. The pilots were safe from the politicians that wanted to parade them around like show animals.

Newt and Dr. Gottlieb stayed on, choosing to continue their research, instead of a number of prestidious positions offered to them.

And then came the news.

~~~

Pentecost was sitting silently in his room with Mako, enjoying time that he thought he would never have. Dr. Gottlieb sidled in and cleared his throat.

"Marshall, a word?"

Mako, after a shared glance with the man she considered her father, slipped out silently. Pentecost looked at the scientist.

"Sir, it appears that the measures we took to close the Breach only solved our problems... temporarily."

~~~

Those who made the two final stands gather together to hear what Dr. Gottlieb has to say.

"The 'Breach' as we called it is not technically a breach. It is merely a weak point in the universe, one of possibly billions. It is much like the slightly worn hole in a piece of fabric - mostly blocking out one side from another, but capable of being widened. It is only a matter of time before the kaiju return, with better weapons, better understanding, more strength, and, quite possibly, the ability to rip this weak point wide open."

There was dead silence. Then someone spoke.

"What can we do?"

It was Newt who answered. "We can prepare. We can hope. We can streamline the next wave of Jaeger pilots."

~~~

They were asked if they would mind donating genetic material. None declined. Tendo and Alison also offered their genetic material, claiming the women on Alison's side had a high risk of miscarriage and stillbirth. No one questioned it.

After many visits with psychologists, after much debate between Newt and Dr. Gottlieb, after months of preparing, the DNA was matched and prepared. 68 embryos were created - only 30 survived the first two months, and only six fully matured.

Six months later, six pairs received six babies, all female. One by one, they were named - Kaleigh, Vanessa, Gwenhyfar, Anastasia, Hanna, and Helen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, that's the beginning. :)


	2. Battles Should Not Be Fought Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yancy tells Raleigh what happened after Knifehead ripped him out of the Conn-Pod. Raleigh, Pentecost, and Chuck tell Yancy about the two major battles prior to the closing of the Breach. Well, Pentecost leaves, and Raleigh and Chuck play mostly coherent drugged verbal ping-pong.

Raleigh shifted slightly, moaning as pain shot through his body. A hand came forward and rested on his shoulder.

"Easy now. Don't overdo it, kid."

Raleigh's eyes shot open. "Yancy?!"

Yancy, scars running down his face and disappearing under the button-up he was wearing, smiled gently down at his brother. "Hey, Rals."

~~~

After Raleigh had calmed down (and the head nurse threatened to kick them out if they didn't stop stressing the patient), he sat patiently waiting for Yancy to start explaining.

"After... after... Knifehead ripped me out of the Conn-Pod... it flung me away. The metal had kind of cradled my body, though I was still hurt. I'm... I'm mostly paralyzed. I can move my head and my left arm and that's it. Anyway, the metal skipped several times on the water before hitting a cliff. I... I think I hit my head."

Yancy bowed his head. "It's still fuzzy."

Pentecost took over. "The metal shredded, as did most of Yancy's drive-suit. An elderly couple found him and took him to a hospital. He ended up near Unalaska. None of them recognized him, it's hard for them to get a signal for TV out there. He stayed there, recovering, until he happened to see your face."

Yancy took over again. "I blacked out and woke up two days later. I remember... most of it."

Raleigh closed his eyes and breathed slowly. "I'm just glad you're back, Yance."

Yancy smiled back slowly. "What about you?"

Before Raleigh could answer, a voice a bed over growled, "Oi, shut it! Some a' us are tryna sleep!"

Raleigh twisted, each movement painful, finally moving enough to see a heavily-medicated Chuck glaring at him. "Uh... hi?"

Chuck snorted, then groaned as the movement made his bones move. "Owwww..."

Raleigh winced. "Sorry. Yancy, this is Chuck Hansen. Chuck, this is my miraculously not-dead brother, Yancy."

Pentecost smirked. "Yancy probably wants to know what happened with those last two battles. I'll leave you two to talk."

~~~

Raleigh and Yancy sat in an awkward silence as they waited for Chuck to fall back asleep. Chuck finally groaned.

"'M not gonna sleep any time soon. Thanks for that."

Raleigh winced. "Uh, right. So, the double event, Otachi and Leatherback."

Chuck sat up, growling through the pain. "Bitches, both of em."

"Otachi spat acid and Leatherback had an EMP. The two of 'em tag-teamed Cherno and Crimson - almost killing the pilots - and then Otachi went after Newt and Leatherback blasted Striker."

"No, the blast was before Otachi went after Newt."

"Okay, before."

Yancy snorted in amusement. "You two are acting like a married couple."

They stared at him like he had lost his mind. "Don't. Just, just don't. That's... that's wrong."

After a few moments, Raleigh picked the story up again. "Uh, they took down Crimson Typhoon first. The Wei's were lucky. Some idiot had left a bit of plating hanging lose - it got caught in Otachi's claws and made him fling the Conn-Pod before crushing it all the way. Bang it back out again..."

"Rewire the body," Chuck supplemented, grinning in drugged delirium.

"-and reattach the Pod and it was fixed."

"Cherno's situation was a bit harder to fix. Leatherback did some heavy damage."

"Tried to curb-stomp the Conn-Pod. Aleksis and Sasha managed to make it out of the way, though the Drift failed. We only learned they were still alive - barely - when they hauled Cherno out of there. Damage was thought to be worse than it was - something to do with water pressure? Anyway, it's fixed, too."

"And the battle of the Breach?" Yancy prompted.

Raleigh grinned, probably a bit loopy from the meds. "That's a good name for it."

Chuck groaned. "Owww... Stacker 'n I started detonation, right before Raiju ripped into the 'Pod. We managed to get into the escape pods, but Stacker got hit by Kaiju Blue."

Yancy frowned. "I know Gipsy was lost, but what happened to Striker."

Raleigh shook his head. "Lost, too. Chuck and Pentecost barely escaped atomization. By the way, why isn't the Marshall dead?"

Chuck grunted. "Somethin' to do with reverse reactions, polarization, and matter reactions. Radiation's gone. Kaiju Blue, too. Had somethin' around a one in a million chance of happening."

Yancy shook his head. "Lucky bastard."

~~~

The three talked until the end of visiting hours. Yancy left, promising to come back and visit. The nurse came in to check on them, frowning.

"What that man was thinking, ordering that your drips be reduced so you could talk..." she grumbled, switching them out with new bags and grinning triumphantly as both men slipped into sleep. "Maybe now they can heal properly!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually right after Raleigh wakes up, when Yancy's there. Time skips, yo.
> 
> I got the novelization and Tales from Year Zero yesterday! In it, Raleigh and Yancy are TWINSIES.
> 
> Next up, snapshots of Kaleigh's life from being given to Chuck and Raleigh to when the Breach reopens. *winks*


	3. Snippets and Glances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short segments from Kaleigh's life, from the time she (and the other five) were handed to their parents/guardians to when the Breach reopens.

Raleigh was twitching, his leg bouncing rapidly. Chuck snarled and smacked him. "Stop it!"

Raleigh hissed and rubbed his arm. "I'm nervous! I'm meeting my daughter!"

Chuck stared at him. "Riiight."

On Chuck's other side, Herc snorted. "You're not the only one."

A nurse pushed the door open at that moment. Everyone in the room, all the remaining Jaeger pilots, the Chois, and the two doctors, snapped to attention.

She smiled. "All right, I'll call the parents' names, and then you can go meet your child!"

Yancy smiled ruefully at Raleigh's excited face. "You're gonna be wonderful."

Raleigh's face fell. "I'm sorry about... you know."

Yancy sighed. There had been complications with the sample he had given early on, as well as the samples of Cheung and Jin. They had given samples again and were waiting anxiously on the second round.

"It's fine. Today's your day. Can't wait to meet my niece... es."

Raleigh snorted as the nurse cleared her throat. "I understand that this is a surprise for all of you, but let's get started."

A second nurse came out with a baby. "Stacker Pentecost and Herc Hansen."

The two blinked and glanced at each other, before rising over and heading to retrieve their daughter. The nurse smiled at them as she handed the baby over.

The two left almost immediately, talking quietly between themselves.

The second nurse vanished back through the door as a third nurse came out. "Mako Mori and Hu Wei?"

The second pair rose for their child, the other two Weis following them out the door. The second nurse came out again.

"Sasha and Aleksis Kaidanovsky?"

The couple moved forward quickly, happily accepting their new child. "She is an angel, Aleksis, is she not?"

"Ja, she is." The two smiled and left.

Raleigh sighed, twitching again. The only people left in the sitting room were the two doctors, the Chois, himself... and Chuck. He felt himself twitch violently at that.

"Alison and Tendo Choi."

"Doctors Newton Geiszler and Hermann Gottlieb."

Raleigh felt himself freeze. Yancy shot him a worried glance and squeezed his hand.

"Raleigh Becket and Chuck Hansen."

Raleigh rose and walked forward, studiously not looking at Chuck. He held his hands out for his daughter. The nurse gently placed her in his arms, adjusting his grip slightly, before she and the other nurse left. Chuck slid up on his right side, and together, the two looked at their daughter for the first time.

She, as most babies were, was slightly pudgy, her blond hair small, incredibly thin wisps covering her head. She had her eyes closed at the moment, one of her tiny, perfect hands curled softly as she mouthed at her thumb, cooing softly in her sleep. Her skin was a slightly pale peach color. She shifted closer to the warmth Raleigh provided, opening her eyes in the process, revealing them to be a beautiful light blue, hints of gold around the pupil and the rim lined in dark blue.

"Oh..."

For the life of him, Raleigh couldn't tell you who said it, but, to that moment, it was the most accurate statement he had ever heard.

~~~

Raleigh and Chuck headed towards Raleigh's quarters. They had agreed that his quarters were better than Chuck's, since it was very likely that was where Herc and Pentecost had gone. As they turned a corner, Raleigh's mini-tab went off. It was something new that had been a well-thought addition.

The Shatterdomes were huge, after all.

The pair paused, Raleigh still holding the baby. "Um."

Chuck snorted. "Don't worry, _Ray_ , I promise not to feel you up."

With that, Chuck snagged the mini-tab and opened the message. "It's from Mako. Housing moved us to the couples quarters, she sent us the code."

Raleigh sighed. "Lead the way."

~~~

After they made it to their room (and found their stuff in boxes inside), they curled up on one of the beds, gazing down at their daughter. "What do you think we should name her?"

"I don't know. I've never named a baby."

Raleigh snorted. "This is our daughter, Chuck, I think we need to work on getting along better."

Chuck sighed. "All right. Um... How about Kaleigh?"

"Kaylee?" Raleigh frowned.

"Kaleigh, yeah. K-A-L-E-I-G-H."

Raleigh glanced at him in shock. "Uh.. Yeah. Okay. Th-that works... How about Angela as her middle name?"

Chuck took his turn in shock. "You... you'd do that?"

Raleigh laughed. "That's what a relationship is, Chuck. Compromises are part of it."

Chuck took a deep breath. "Kaleigh Angela Hansen-Becket..."

Raleigh snorted. "Our daughter. She's so doomed."

The pair laughed quietly.

~~~

**5 Months Old**

Raleigh growled, frantically digging through the cabinets of his and Chuck's shared quarters. "CHUCK! WHERE IS THE DAMN FORMULA!"

Kaleigh wailed, hands flailing, her cries of hunger increasing. Raleigh groaned and continued rifling through the cabinets desperately. He froze when her cries cut off, spinning around in fear, only to sag bonelessly at the sight of their daughter in Chuck's arms, sucking contently on her bottle.

"Relax _Rah_ -leigh. Besides, I thought we weren't swearing around her." Chuck smirked at him, gently bouncing a now content Kaleigh.

Raleigh felt a growl rise up. "She's only five months. I _doubt_ she'll remember it."

Chuck laughed at him. "Dad would be so mad if her first word was a _swear word_."

Raleigh groaned and sank down at their table. Chuck shuffled his arms, freeing one and using it to rub at the back of Raleigh's shoulders a few times before retreating, a blush staining his face. "I'll tell you next time. I'm sorry."

"Me, too."

~~~

**22 Months Old**

"She's almost two," Raleigh whispered, leaning against the doorway of what had been Chuck's room, but had been renovated into Kaleigh's room.

Chuck now slept in the same bed as Raleigh, which occasionally led to awkward situations, but the two dealt with it as best they could.

Chuck chuckled. "It's hard to believe. We've lived in close quarters for two years and have yet to kill each other."

They laughed at that, before going and crawling into their shared bed, passing out instantly.

~~~

**2 Years Old**

Raleigh stared intently at Kaleigh, who stared back, wide-eyed. Chuck walked in, shirtless and dripping from his shower, and paused.

"Still trying to get her to talk?"

"She's two! Hanna, Gwen, Ana, and Vanessa have already started with sentences!"

Chuck sighed, heading to the fridge and pulling out the orange juice. "The doctor said she'll talk when she wants to."

Raleigh pouted. "I know, I can't help but worry."

Chuck laughed. "This is why people call you the girl in our relationship."

Raleigh felt an evil smirk float on his face. "But we both know that's not true."

Chuck flushed, his ears lighting up and the red crawling down his chest. "Not in front of Kaleigh."

Raleigh snickered.

"Daddy?... Papa?"

The pair froze, turning to look wide-eyed at their daughter, who was looking between the two, smiling slightly. She pointed at each of them, proclaiming loudly, "Daddy!" to Chuck and "Papa!" to Raleigh.

Raleigh felt himself tear up, a happy smile alighting his face. "That's right, sweetie!"

He smirked at Chuck. "Chuck's your _daddy_."

Chuck hit him gently. "Shut it, ya bloody wombat."

Raleigh shook his head. "You and your Australian-ness."

~~~

**4 Years Old**

"Kaleigh!" Raleigh bellowed, running through the Shatterdome, shirtless.

His and Chuck's apparently genius daughter had figured out the code that locked the door and escaped, sending a napping Raleigh and Chuck into a terrified panic. Chuck had sprinted out almost immediately, having passed out in his clothes. Raleigh was mostly undressed, so he had had to tug on a pair of pants before running out of the door.

He slid into the Jaeger bays, sighing in near relief to see his daughter listening raptly, along with Gwen, to a story Herc was telling them. He sent a quick message to Chuck, who responded instantly, before striding forward.

Kaleigh heard him coming and turned to grin at him, smile wilting at the dark look on her father's face. "Hi... papa...?"

"Kaleigh," Raleigh growled, "we've talked about this. _Don't leave the apartment_. You could get _hurt_!"

She shrank. "I'm sorry, papa, I was bored, and Max didn't wanna play."

Raleigh groaned. "You should have woken me or your daddy."

Yeah, it was still weird to call Chuck that.

Kaleigh hung her head. "You were both sleeping, and I didn't wanna bother you..."

Chuck chose that moment to appear, walking over huffing. "Kaleigh..."

Raleigh smiled briefly at Chuck, then said, "We're your parents, it's your job to bother us if you need something."

Kaleigh nodded, eyes gleaming. She stood, kissed her grandfather's cheek, and then took both of her dads' hands, starting the trek back to their quarters.

Over her head, Raleigh and Chuck shared against, Raleigh flushing at a few catcalls. Chuck smirked at him.

~~~

**5 Years Old**

Raleigh and Chuck stood together outside the school. Five years of living with each other had put them at total ease in the other's company, so they stood close, trying to shield themselves from the appreciative and inquiring looks from the other moms.

They were both grateful when the kindergarteners came streaming out. The Shatterdome children were one of the last ones out, but as each child saw their respective set of parents, they flew shrieking across the front lawn. Kaleigh practically tackled her fathers, tears streaming down her face.

"I don't ever wanna go there again!" she announced, shaking as she clung to both Chuck and Raleigh.

Chuck pulled back, concern on his face. "Why, baby?"

She looked up at him. "The other kids are mean! They said that you two were horrible people!"

Raleigh refused to look at Chuck, who sighed and said, "Sweetheart, that's their opinion. They're allowed to think that."

"But it's not true!" she exclaimed loudly, pulling back and looking at them both. "You're the best parents ever! Plus you saved the planet even though _they_ all gave up on you! You're going to save them again, too!"

Raleigh grinned. "We might, yes. But you still have to go. If they try to talk to you about us, ignore them."

She gave him a measured look. "Okay. Do I have Kwoon training tonight?"

Raleigh and Chuck nodded simultaneously, causing her to sigh. "Oooookaaaay..."

~~~

**8 Years Old**

Kaleigh sat staring at Ana. The Russian girl occasionally twitched, lasting twenty minutes before she whirled around and glared back.

Unfazed, Kaleigh asked, "Wanna be Drift partners?"

The Russian paused, tilting her head to consider it. "...Okay."

With that, Kaleigh moved to join the Russian, snuggling in closely and reading with her brand-new Drift partner.

~~~

**12 Years Old**

Kaleigh stared up at the Jaegers in shock. "Oh. My. God."

With that, she tackled her aunt Sasha. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Soon, Sasha was the bottom of a pile of 12 and two 10 year olds. She laughed. "Is good thing to do. You are partners, you need Jaegers, ja?"

Kaleigh was the first to wiggle out of the pile. Grabbing Ana's hand, she yanked her out and the two sprinted over to check out their new Jaeger.

"What're their names?"

Sasha shrugged from her position on the floor. "You name."

Raleigh and the other parents grinned at Sasha. "Thank you."

Sasha smiled. "They are Mark XIV. Safest for our children."

Chuck slid Raleigh's arm around his waist. "I'm glad."

Just then, they heard Kaleigh yell, "Let's call her Echo Epsilon!"

Ana agreed loudly.

~~~

**16 Years Old**

Kaleigh skidded in, Ana directly behind her as sirens blared overhead. The two were perfect mirrors of each other, though they were complete polar opposites in personality. They had grown as close as sisters during their seven years of Drifting together in both the simulators and in their Jaeger.

"What is it, Tendo?" Kaleigh asked, totally ignoring the fact that she was in her pink kitty pajamas, a gift from Mako.

Tendo looked up, fear and wariness in his eyes. "The Breach. It's opened again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way to get Chuck and Raleigh to live together in peace = EXHAUST THEM. Srsly. They're crying rbn. I'm so mean. *smirks*
> 
> So, Kaleigh has a Twitter account. It's @kaleigh_becket
> 
> Yeah, I have no life. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so shit's been really hectic, hence the almost yearlong gap in updates (so, so sorry). I'll do my best to block out the rest of the story and start writing it, but it will probably be almost as long a wait add it was for this update (which will be replaced, don't worry).

Once again, I'm sorry. Until I can get my own place, I'm essentially going on indefinite hiatus.


End file.
